


тëмно-медовый

by librevers, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [38]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dark-haired Miyas, M/M, Obsession, Romance and Romanticization, Slice of Life, Twincest, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librevers/pseuds/librevers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Ради Ацуму он готов на что угодно — только не отпустить.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Miya Atsumu
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021





	тëмно-медовый

Проснулись они как обычно: от звука будильника Ацуму, который тот забыл отключить накануне, причëм сам-то продолжил дрыхнуть, а вот Осаму ни заснуть, ни Ацуму растолкать уже не смог… Справедливости ради стоит признать, что если бы Осаму хотел, он бы Ацуму разбудил. Да хоть бы скинул с его верхнего яруса нахрен — ничего, переживëт, они проверяли. Но когда Осаму, настроенный серьëзно и агрессивно, забрался по лестнице их двухъярусной кровати и уже потянулся было рукой к голени Ацуму — но замер как вкопанный.

Тот свернулся клубочком под одеялом и мирно сопел, подложив оба кулака («кулачка», — с колючей нежностью подумал Осаму) под щеку («щëчку… его щëчки… вот блин»). Сверху укутался полностью — за окном холодное январское утро, от которого и отопление полностью не укроет — а вот с ног одеяло сползло.

Осаму перевëл взгляд на лицо Ацуму. Оно слишком близко — из-за того, что тот лежал не прямо, а согнувшись пополам, и весь подобрался (неужели правда замëрз?). Тëмные пряди растрёпаны, длинная чëлка спуталась, упала на закрытые глаза.

Воздух будто сгустился и осел тяжестью в лëгких — сковав их, мешая дышать.

Вместо того, чтобы дëрнуть брата за ногу, сорвать с него одеяло и спихнуть с кровати — Осаму потянулся к чëлке Ацуму и аккуратно заправил еë за ухо. Пальцы проняло мелкой дрожью. Его будто током ударило. И хотя Осаму знал, что это только в его голове, ощущения были самые что ни на есть реальные.

Ладонь Осаму не отнял. Помедлил — и провëл костяшкой по щеке. Ацуму на миг нахмурился и чуть сморщил нос, но тут же расслабился. Сон его никак не отпускал.

Вместо того, чтобы сдëрнуть брата с кровати, Осаму натянул на него одеяло, подоткнул везде, докуда достал, и слез скорее вниз, пока Ацуму не проснулся и не подловил его на внезапном приступе нежности.

К тому же, открой Ацуму глаза в тот момент, и Осаму при всëм желании не смог бы спрятать улыбку.

* * *

Осаму считал утро самым спокойным временем суток. Просыпался он раньше Ацуму, бабушка спала до полудня. Пересекались они с ней только после школы, изредка ужинали вместе, если та не уходила к соседкам. Они еë очень любили, но из-за волейбола проводили с ней всë меньше и меньше времени. И если в детстве Осаму считал своей семьëй брата, бабушку и родителей, в младшей школе — брата и бабушку, то сейчас всë чаще думал, что всë-таки у него только один родной и близкий человек.

Но говорить об этом Ацуму он не собирался.

Тот и так знал.

А ещë утро для Осаму было лучшим временем суток, потому что он мог готовить, ни на что и ни на кого не отвлекаясь. Один, в тишине. Вслушиваться в скворчание масла на сковороде, в успокаивающий мерный стук кухонного ножа о разделочную доску. Неважно, что и для кого он готовил, — ему нравился сам процесс. Тихие, маленькие радости. Долгожданное спокойствие, когда сердцебиение чуть-чуть замедлялось и становилось полегче дышать.

Когда Осаму ощущал себя собой — и только собой.

Он взял деревянную лопатку и перевернул кусочек филе лосося на другую сторону. Масло громко зашипело, заглушая звуки внешнего мира и, кажется, даже мысли.

А потом сердце отчаянно забилось, лëгкие будто бы свело, и перехватило дыхание — за мгновение до того, как тëплые руки Ацуму обвили торс, а его грудь прижалась к спине Осаму. Подбородок положил на плечо, носом и губами мазнул по шее. Ощутил, видимо, его быстрое, сильное сердцебиение и прижал губы к пульсирующей жилке на долгие три секунды времени и семь ударов сердца Осаму.

— Привет, — сонно прохрипел Ацуму.

— Обожжëшься же, — пробормотал Осаму и сфокусировал взгляд на брызжущих капельках раскалëнного масла. До рук Ацуму они не долетали, сильно навредить ему не могли, но Осаму просто нужно было перевести своë внимание куда-то вовне.

— И чë, — буркнул Ацуму и крепко-крепко стиснул руки вокруг Осаму. Разминал затëкшие после сна мышцы. Нормальные люди по утрам расправляют руки и тянутся ими вверх, а Ацуму вот такой.

Осаму вздохнул. Хотя в крепкой хватке Ацуму сделать это было весьма непросто.

Прошла долгая минута, в течение которой его сердцебиение пришло в норму, а стейк лосося прожарился до конца. Осаму аккуратно переложил готовый кусочек на тарелку Ацуму (его порцию он всегда готовил и накладывал в последнюю очередь, чтобы не остыло) и отложил кухонную лопатку. Развернулся лицом к Ацуму в кольце его рук и прильнул к губам своего бестолкового ненаглядного братца. Ацуму выдохнул, опалил лицо Осаму жарким дыханием, и сна как ни бывало, ни в едином движении: целовал требовательно, сразу толкнулся своим наглым языком в его рот, неуëмные руки хозяйничали на спине и мяли домашний худи.

Осаму почти не двигался. Принимал всë как есть и подчинялся. Только гладил Ацуму одной рукой между лопатками, а другой накрыл его затылок. Перебирал взъерошенные, чуть влажные после утреннего душа волосы. Очень мягкие. Тëмные. Такого же оттенка, как тëмно-медовые глаза. Такие же, как у Осаму. Разницу в полтона в комнатном полумраке различишь не всегда.

Они были настолько друг на друга похожи, что порой Осаму и правда переставал различать, где заканчивался он, а где начинался его Ацуму. Не потому, что при взгляде на Ацуму видел точную копию себя.

А потому, что рядом с Ацуму не было никакого «я», и Осаму забывал всë, что успел про себя выучить, кроме того, что всë в нëм и он весь — он для Ацуму.

Когда перестало хватать воздуха, Ацуму отстранился, дыша судорожно, словно загнанный зверь. Заглянул Осаму в глаза — и Осаму не увидел в них ни капли тëмно-медового цвета. Казалось, всю радужку поглотил чëрный. Ни отражения, ни красок.

Ацуму вдруг подался вперëд и сцеловал хмурую складку на лбу Осаму.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал горячно.

Сердце Осаму дрогнуло, а к горлу внезапно подступил ком. Но не от радости, хотя стоило бы — Ацуму признаниями не сыпал, говорил редко и только тогда, когда переполняло совсем, через край, никак не промолчать.

Но вместо тепла Осаму сковала боль.

Он тоже любил Ацуму: всей душой, всем сердцем, всем телом — всем. Но что, если про них кто-то узнает? Что они будут делать дальше? Он тоже любил — до безумия, до смерти — но... правильно ли это?

Однако мысль, что Осаму мог бы Ацуму не подходить, отметалась сразу — они братья, они вместе с грëбаного _рождения_ , никто и никогда не смог бы узнать Ацуму лучше, заботиться о нëм лучше, любить — сильнее.

Но мысль, что однажды кто-то мог попытаться их разлучить — школа, родители, общество — казалась дикой и невыносимой, не совместимой с жизнью.

О том, что кто-то может узнать и им навредить, Осаму вспоминал редко, но каждый раз пробирало до дрожи, до сбитого дыхания. Он схватил Ацуму за ворот футболки, рывком притянул к себе и поцеловал снова.

«Не отпущу. Не смей исчезать». 

Было странно — сталкиваться с огромным счастьем или любовью — и тут же думать о том, что станет, если еë потерять. Осаму не нравилось. Поэтому теперь целовал он — жадно впивался ртом, до потери дыхания, до потери пульса, до саднящей боли в губах.

К тому времени, как Осаму успокоился, их завтрак уже остыл. Разогревать, конечно, отправился Ацуму. Это он виноват.

И тогда наконец начался обыкновенный день в семье Осаму, состоящей из него самого и Ацуму. С завтраками вдвоём (и наглой ногой Ацуму, которой тот шарился сначала по голеням и икрам Осаму, а затем и вовсе прижался стопой к его паху), с прогулками до школы и обсуждением всего, что видели, с переписками исподтишка во время уроков — учились-то в разных классах. С тренировками, на которых оба наконец могли хоть как-то выпустить пар, чтобы вечером выдержать ужин с бабушкой и вести себя на нëм как нормальные братья — а к ночи засыпать в обнимку. 

Быть может, сегодня Осаму не прогонит Ацуму на его второй ярус кровати — раз уж тот так мëрзнет по ночам. Хотя про сон, конечно, в таком случае можно забыть — нормально поспать Ацуму ему не давал.


End file.
